Expecting 2
by DarkHeart9397
Summary: It had to be wrong, the little stick had to be wrong. Koriand'r couldn't be pregnant, they had used protection! Dick after all was too young for a child... but there she was, rushing to Raven to get this all sorted out. She can't be pregnant at the same time as Jinx, how would they be able to handle this? How will she tell Richard? This story ties in directly with Expecting!
1. Chapter 1

Starfire flew through the halls of the Tower, trying to ignore the burning in her eyes as she looked for Raven. She burst into Raven's room, startling the meditating sorceress as she hovered over her bed. Raven fell with a dull thud onto the mattress, bouncing a bit as the springs caught her fall.

Raven turned to Star with a glare, "Starfire, why are you in my room?"

Kori's lip trembled as she stared at the empath, whose face began to soften when she felt the emotions rolling off of the princess. "Friend Raven… I-I…" She broke off and began to bawl, tears streaming out of her eyes.

Raven grimaced and stood up from the bed, walking over to Kori and patting her awkwardly on the shoulder. "It will be okay… I think…"

Kori cried harder as the gravelly voice hit her ears, "No it will not! You saw how Batman and Nightwing acted!"

Raven raised her eyebrow curiously, "Reacted to what?"

"Wally's child!"

Raven frowned, "How does that relate to you?" Kori sobbed harder and wrapped her arms around Raven's shoulders, crying into her shoulder. Raven grimaced and just kept patting Kori on the back. "Kori?"

Kori continued sobbing into her shoulder, gasping out her words, "I'm…" She paused again, her breath coming in gasps, "P-p-pregnant!"

Raven's eyes grew wide, "Are you sure?"

"I-I to-took the t-test!"

Raven sighed and pulled away from Kori, "Lay down on the bed."

Kori rubbed her eyes, which were a light brown from her crying. "The stick s-said that I w-was… Why must I lay on the bed?"

"Kori, your biology is different than a normal humans. You might not be pregnant. It could be false." Kori nodded and sniffled, rubbing her eyes as she laid down on the bed, staring at Raven intently as Raven placed her hands over her lower abdomen. Raven furrowed her brow and pressed into the stomach. "Kori… I'm not really picking up anything…"

Kori frowned and shook her head, "But the test had the face of happy…"

Raven frowned, "Wait…" She pressed harder and closed her eyes chanting her mantra under her breath. Her eyebrows shot into her hairline as she pulled her hands away from Kori's stomach quickly. "We have to go to Cyborg."

Kori bit her lip and nodded, "Did you feel something?"

"I don't really know Kori." Raven opened the door and walked out, with Kori following close behind, her hands lightly on her stomach. They headed for the main room, walking in there quickly and scanning the room, finding Cyborg in his usual spot on the couch next to Beast Boy. Raven sighed and walked over to him with Kori close behind; she leaned down and whispered into his ear, making him pause the game. Beast Boy frowned and tilted his head, trying to listen to what Raven was saying.

Cyborg's eye's widened as he whipped around to face a blushing Kori; tears began to fill her eyes as he stared at her. He nodded as Raven whispered please. "Sorry Grass Stain, gotta pause the game. I will be back."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes, "Whatever Cy."

He grabbed Star by the elbow and led her out of the room, stopping outside of the door and grabbing her in a tight hug. "Star, are you okay?"

Kori nodded against his chest, "Yes Friend Cyborg… I just need your help."

Cyborg nodded and headed towards the medical center, Raven and Starfire following close behind. They hurried past the gym where they could hear the squeaking of gymnastic rings as Nightwing practiced. Kori began to cry harder, she covered her mouth with her hand as his blue eyes watched her go by. Raven and Cyborg both glared at him as they walked by. He frowned as he held himself up, confusion flickering over his face before shrugging and going back to his practice. Cyborg punched in the code to the med bay, opening the door and ushering the girls in as Nightwing poked his head out of the gym, frowning. Cyborg shot him another glare and stepped into the door, locking it to only his code. Starfire laid down on the examining table as Raven started setting up the equipment.

"Okay Star, time for an ultra sound and a blood test. We are going to make sure." Cyborg grinned at her as she nodded and stared at the ceiling. He squirted the light blue jelly on her stomach, laughing as she cringed.

"It's cold!"

Raven chuckled, "Let's hope this works, Cyborg. What will she do if you have to give it to her vaginally?"

Cyborg shuddered, "I don't want to think of Star that way, Rave." He slid the wand over her stomach, looking at the monitor intently with Raven over her shoulder. Starfire just tilted her head up and watched the wand in fascination as the image came up onto the screen.

Raven frowned and pointed at a dark cluster surrounded by white static. "Is that it?" Kori and Cyborg looked at the screen in shock.

Cy squinted at the screen, "Yeah… That's the gestational sac… Congrats Kori. You're going to be a mother. I want to take some blood and test that too, just to be sure."

Starfire groaned and nodded, "Of course… Friends? Do you promise to keep this silent until I tell Richard?" She sat up with a frown, her large green eyes staring at them.

Raven nodded and laid her hand on Star's shoulder, "Of course."

Cyborg stuck a needle in Kori's arm, and nodded, "Yes. But I am going to kill that little midget."

Raven shook her head and crossed her arms, "He isn't that little anymore, Vic."

"I know, but he wasn't careful with my Kori, and I'm gonna kill him." He took the needle out of her arm and placed the vial in a fridge, marking it with Kori's name.

Starfire shook her head, "Do not hurt him. We were very careful, Cyborg… I believe what you call the condom broke…"

Cyborg cringed as the door opened, "Great, now I have that image in my head."

They walked into the common room, where Wally was talking to Dick animatedly.

"So Bruce set us up a tux fitting and a dress fitting for the girls… Oh Starfire, Raven! I have a REALLY big favor to ask you guys." He flitted over to the two girls, taking their hands in his and staring at them with wide blue eyes. "Will you guys be Jinx's bridesmaids?"

Starfire squealed, "Oh yes! That will be most joyous Friend Wally!"

Raven glared at him, "Do I have to?" Wally and Starfire turned to her, large pouts on their faces, Star lightly laid her hand on her stomach, adding a pleading look in her eyes when she saw Raven's glare begin to falter. She sighed and pulled her hood up, "Fine."

Starfire and Wally both let out equal squeals of delight and wrapped their arms around her, making her growl as the red hair blocked her vision. "Oh thank you Friend!"

Wally laughed, "You're the best Rae!"

"Don't call me that."

He just laughed and ran out of the room, "Sure thing Rae." She shook her head gasping when he ran back in and skidded to a halt in front of them, "Dress fitting will be in Gotham, in like a week. I don't really know, I will call Dick and he can tell you all. Okay bye!" He ran back out of the room, stirring their hair.

Dick shook his head, "Great… a suit fitting. I hate those."

Starfire ran up to him, shaking her head at Cy who glared when Dick wrapped his arms around her. "But being in the wedding shall be most fun!"

Raven sighed and opened a book, "Speak for yourself."


	2. Chapter 2

As the waitress put the tables together for their large party Kori and Raven hung back from the group, talking quietly to themselves until Kori saw Lian and grabbed her with a squeal, startling the others in the group. Raven rolled her eyes as Kori wrenched the child from Roy's hands and sat between him and Dick, cooing to the toddler in Tamarainian before turning to look at the two parents with a soft smile. "Oh, Roy, I always forget how much she looks like a perfect mixture of you and Garth." Roy just grinned at the large beam on his partner's face as her words registered. "She is sure to make a beautiful woman."

Dick wrapped an arm around Kori's shoulders, "you guys are going to have to beat off the boys with sticks!" Roy laughed and nodded as the baby conversation evolved, Kori just continued to coo at the young girl who tapped her cheek with a giggle.

"Sun Princess!" Starfire laughed and nodded before relinquishing Lian to her father.

"Uh, excuse me, we have proof that my good genetics carry on. I've seen two beautiful people make one ugly baby, I bet that's what's going to happen to you Dickie Bird."

Dick sneered at him and wrapped his arm around Kori, "no way!" Kori laughed as they continued bickering before Bruce turned to them with a sigh.

"Dick, you are not having kids anytime soon!"

Dick turned to him with wide blue eyes, "oh jeez Bruce, I know better than that! We are still young!" Kori choked on her drink as her eyes grew wide before hiding behind her menu. Raven sunk deeper into her chair and brought the menu close to her face, giving Kori a sidelong glance, her bright purple eyes wide. They stared at each other for a few moments before being broken out of their reverie by Jinx.

"Are you two alright?"

Starfire's head snapped up from behind her menu as she looked at the sorceress with wide eyes. "Of course friend Jinx!" Her voice was too loud and off key as she laughed guiltily, Raven groaning from her place by Dick. Star fire gave her a bright smile before hiding behind the menu again.

Jinx rolled her eyes, "forget I asked."

The conversation continued as Raven and Kori kept looking at each other, almost having a silent conversation with each other, ignoring the group.

Dick frowned and nudged Kori, making hr jump. "Are you sure you're okay, Kori?"

She shook her head before giving him a large smile, "everything is glorious Richard!" She closed her menu and stood up quickly, grabbing Raven by the arm and dragging her to the bathroom, ignoring the stares that were trying to burn holes into her back. Once they were in the bathroom Kori let out a deep breath and sat against the far wall.

Raven stared at her with wide eyes as tears began to flow down her cheeks in rivers. "Kori?"

Kori wiped her cheeks and let out a chuckle, "I thought this would be the easy!"

Raven sighed and sat down the ground with her, "you thought it would be easy when all the talk until Jinx gives birth will be about babies?"

Kori chuckled and leaned her head against the purple haired girl's shoulder. "When you put it that way..." They sat in silence for a moment as Kori calmed down, jumping when the door opened.

"Kori? Love? You in here?"

"Star? Where you at girl?"

Kori grinned, "friends! We are over here." She wiped her eyes as Argent and Karen rounded the corner, frowning when they saw her wet eyes and her sitting against the wall.

Karen sighed and sat down in front of her, "what did Dick do now?"

Kori's grin faltered as her lips began to tremble. Karen and Argent stared at her with wide, expectant eyes. "He... got me the pregnant..."

Their eyes grew wide, Karen coughed, "does he know?"

Raven shook her head as Kori sighed. "No. Only us and Friend Cyborg." The two girls nodded and stared at her in shock as the door opened again, Donna and Barbara joining the group with curious expressions. They looked towards Raven who shook her head no as she comforted a crying Starfire before turning to Argent.

"Kori's got herself a bun in the oven."

They turned to her with a gasp as Jinx walked in. "Alright! Now I'm in the bathroom, so will someone tell me what the hell is going on?" She stared down at them with her hands on her hips as the small group looked at the crying princess in shock. She raised an eyebrow as Barbara stared up at her. She swallowed and blinked tears away from her eyes.

"Dick got Kori preggers."

Jinx's jaw dropped as she stared at the tall redhead. "So I'm not the only one?"

Kori gave her a weak, watery smile. "I am afraid not friend Jinx. Are you the upset?"

Jinx smiled softly and took Kori's hand. "Of course I'm not. Why would I be upset? Does he know?"

Kori shook her head no as Iris and Selina walked into the bathroom, frowns on their faces. "Girls! What in the world is going on?" Iris glared at them all as Selina gave them a piercing look, her green eyes focusing on Kori. Kori stared at the dark haired woman, her own green eyes gazing into the thief's.

Raven sighed and glared at the women. "Richard got Kori pregnant and he doesn't know, okay? Some of the shit that was said just hurt her feelings. Can we please not make a big deal out of it?"

Selina's lips curled into a smile. "Well, well, well. The little Birdie got his princess pregnant. Can't say I didn't expect it."

She sat down on the floor languidly and examined her nails as the girls fell silent, Iris was just shaking her head with a frown. "Not another, you are all too young!"

Jinx and Kori glared at her for a couple of seconds before sighing and turning away. The group fell silent again until Donna cleared her throat. "Um... not to be a drag but they are waiting for us out there so we better hurry this up before they send one in. I suggest we continue this after I find my dress on Paradise Island, we will be alone and no men will walk in on us." The younger women nodded as Selina and Iris shook their heads before standing up.

Selina turned her eye to Kori again, "when you tell him make sure that he isn't by Bruce. I don't want to have to deal with brooding Batman, its no fun for me." She gave a cat like grin as Kori nodded with a small smile. She then stood up and led the group back to the table shaking her head as Bruce voice rang out.

"And that's how I took over that company." She rolled her eyes and turned around to the group, mouthing that they had been talking about them. Kori frowned and sat next to Dick, the conversations not even registering with her until she heard the plans for the bachelorette party. She just kept locking eyes with each of the girls at the table, constantly getting into staring contests with Selina until she would look away with a smirk.

After dinner they all went to find a dress for Donna and after purchasing it they stood on the streets of Gotham as Raven opened a portal to Themyscira. Wally and Jinx said goodbye, blushing as the group awed them. The girls began to file into the portal, Kori at the end of the line. Just as she was about to step in she felt her wrist grabbed by a strong hand. She turned around to bright, blue worried eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay Koriand'r?"

She gave Dick a small smile before turning around and hugging him. "Yes Richard. Do not do the worrying, instead have the fun." He nodded, his brow furrowed as he stared at her. She shook her head and leaned in to kiss him, ignoring the hollers from his friends. "I shall see you tomorrow."

He smiled lightly, "okay." He stared into her bright green eyes as she stepped backward into the portal, he waited until she had fully disappeared to let out a sigh and run his hand through his hair. Raven just nodded at him before going through the portal herself, it closing behind her quickly.


End file.
